Numerous proposals have been made in this art for storage units in which a CD holder is movable in and out of a housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,502 (Ackeret) discloses a storage container in which CD's are stored on a platform which is slideable in and out of a housing and has a spring-loaded front which drops down to give access to the CD when the platform is in the out position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,245 (Fouassier) discloses a storage device in which discs are slid in and out of a housing on horizontal rails provided on the side walls of the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,369 discloses a storage container similar in appearance to a conventional jewel box, but in which, in addition to a hinged lid, the box has an open front allowing an inner, disc-receiving, member to slide out through the front of the box.